Hallowed Halls
by Royal Detective
Summary: James and Amber have lived in the castle all their lives and they think they know the place inside out until Cedric shows them a secret part of the castle they never realized existed! Please R&R!


_**A/N:**_ I didn't have a Valentine's Day story plan because I wanted to get the others I have planned done. I forgot to mention on my last update that you'll be be able to see upcoming story lists on my site. New ones will be posted soon. Just go to my profile page and you'll find the URL or link.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own "the First" but do own the characters the Bandit King and his gang that are mentioned in this story. (First appearance: Royal Babysitters)

* * *

 _ **Hallowed Halls**_

When it rains in the kingdom of Enchancia you would think it was a good thing but not for Amber. The blonde had practically been bored out of her mind! The only time she and her siblings ever got out was to go to school or come back from it. No special events had been planned so the only thing to do was do homework the teachers had given her,play with her siblings or give attention to her peacock. She had tried to occupy herself with sowing up new dresses but not even that could satisfy the blonde girl.

Getting up from her big canopy bed, Amber walked out of her chambers and walked around the halls of the castle. She figured she it was better than just lying down on the bed and mope.

"Oh no, here comes a giant troll!" James joked as he saw Amber walking up to his room. The young prince had all his figures scattered everywhere in the room and seemed to be planning for the next attack in his little game.

"Very funny, James." Amber said sarcastically as she folded her arms across her chest. "Perhaps, you could tale a break from your little game and play with me?"

James looked up from his game and at his sister. "Why don't you go ask Sofia?"

The girl huffed at being denied by her own twin. " Because, she's packing for her trip to Aunt Tilly's this weekend, remember?"

"Oh yeah." James said as he remembered her sister had wanted to go visit with their aunt for the weekend, saying that the last few weeks had been rough for for not just Cedric but for her as well. He couldn't blame her, being nearly kidnapped was not he wanted to be traumatized with either.

"So I figured my dear, sweet, thoughtful brother would play with me until it was dinner time." Amber continued to explain as she put her hands together and gave him a sweet face."Is this one request so bad to do for your older twin?"

Looking up at the girl he rolled his eyes "I guess I could for a few hours but don't try pulling the puppy dog face again unless you're trying to imitate Rex in 'Who am I."

"Great, so what should we play first?" she asked as they walked out of the boy's room and toward a set of stairs.

"Hide and Seek?"

"Please James, you and I had played that game all over this castle and there isn't a hiding place we don't know about."

"This castle is huge! There HAS to be a spot we haven't used yet." James said as he waved his arms around!

"I could show a place in the castle that nobody has seen." Both children looked up to see Cedric coming down the stairs. "Nobody has ever used it except for myself and while Wormwood may have kept me company there he couldn't really use it.

"Are you saying there is a place in the castle where nobody has ever been in, cool!" James said "You got to show us."

Cedric finished his climb down the steps and lead the two twins to his former hiding spot. After a few left and right turns they stood in front of a wall that held no line of portraits.

"So tell us, Cedric, why exactly did you need a hiding place?" Amber asked the sorcerer as he took out his usual long, purple wand from the sleeve of his robe and tried to remember the spell he created to open the secret door.

"I wasn't seen as a very good sorcerer after Cordelia's sorceress ball so every time I failed in my attempts to prove them wrong I would come here to let out my anger or cry. No one ever found me and so I used this place as a means of escape from reality to practice my magic without being interrupted." He explained.

After recalling the spell part of the wall began show up as some form of a door. Amber reached for the door, opened it and walked inside followed by James and Cedric.

The place almost looked liked a second bedroom with a bed, a nightstand with a unlit candle on top as well as an empty bookcase that had once held spell-books but now the shelves as well as the rest of the room was collecting dust.

"I haven't been in here for quite some time so I guess it would have a need of some dusting." Cedric said then used his magic rid of the dust and whatever dirt that was there. "So what do you?"

Once the room was restored to it's former glory Amber and James walked around it a bit more. "This would be an awesome place to keep my collection of toy soldiers, heck, I wouldn't have to be told to pick them up!"

"Hold that thought, dear brother. I found this room as well so I will put my secret collection of diamonds in here where not even the Bandit King and his gang could steal them and perhaps maybe use this room to practice on my painting in peace and quiet."

"What, no way, I say it should be used for playing." James argued.

"It could be used in both ways." Cedric reminded the twins before they could go into an all out war over the secret room. "I know you two don't like to share much but it is only one room and can be made bigger by a simple spell."

"You're right," Amber said "but since we don't do magic for a living like you and Sofia how will James and I be able to enter and make the door disappear so people won't be able to find it."

"I'll cast a voice remembering spell on the door where only you two can open it but you both will need to create one password that the only two of you will know."

"How about 'Two by Two' from our song, Amber? Sofia and Cedric only know about the song. It's something simple and we won't have to worry about coming up with something fancy like 'Opensecemy." James suggested as he clasped his hands with hers in excitement.

The suggestion made the girl roll her eyes "Oh James, you really need to give up that song but..."

Seeing that she probably would turn down the idea he used the puppy dog face. "I thought my sweet older sister should give her dear,sweet, thoughtful brother a 'yes' since he so willingly stepped away from playing to make his sister happy."

Seeing that he was trying to pull her guilt trip from earlier she glared"If you stop the puppy dog face maybe I will say yes."

Once Amber had given in to the so-called password Cedric conjured the door to only respond to both the twins' voice making it officially theirs for now on.

"Are sure you don't want to to keep this room, Cedric, it was yours after all." Amber asked once they had left.

"Like I said before I used that room to get away from my frustrated life but since that has changed I'm no need of it any longer."

"Both thanked the sorcerer for giving the room to them and left to their bedrooms to gather what they could put in their new secret room.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed this story I did for AquaTurqoise. I didn't think I would ever do a twin story with Cedric so I hope James and Amber are in character. The mention of the Bandit King and his gang belong to me so this a reference to my last story "Royal Babysitters." Usually all my stories are connected so that is no surprise. Be sure to check out my site from my profile page so you could be on the look out for upcoming sttories. New story ideas will be added soon! Please review!


End file.
